Luigi: The reason in Spain 1-5
by Mariocasillas
Summary: So first things first, this is my first story. So please, no foul things. Anyways this what happen to the champions in World Cup 2014. See how Luigi represented Spain in the worst possible way. I'll try to finish this up. That's all I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Spain vs Netherlands (Introduction)**

The Nintendo universe was up in excitement for the 2014 FIFA World Cup and this time it was sure that Luigi would win again. Since the 1998 world cup, Nintendo and FIFA teamed up and decided to put the fighters in Super Smash Bros. in a drawing to see what country they would represent to win the world cup. And so far the winners are Fox (France 98), Kirby (Brazil 02), Ness (Italy 06), and Luigi (Spain 10). Now that there are enough fighters, the qualifying round was introduced. Luigi won in his qualifying round, so that wasn't important. The drawings were made and Luigi was put Spain again, since he won the last world cup. Luigi was sure that he gonna win again, because of his luck he's been getting lately, like finding $10 on the ground and the year of Luigi, not to mention the two new games made for him, which has gotten good reviews. He also had a good team this year, so it was no worries for him. But it wasn't all of those things that made him win, it was because of Daisy. Because of her, it made Luigi into a zero to a hero, and making Luigi into a person-that-just-got-out-of-the-closet type of gay.

The bosses, Shigeru Miyamoto and Satoru Iwata announced the group stages. Luigi was put into Group B, along with Kirby (Netherlands), Link (Chile), and Falco (Australia). Luigi then notice the other people he would battle along with and was in one of those "group of death", so it was getting hard for him, but it didn't matter for him, because he wanted to make history, by become the first brawler to win the world cup simultaneously and to win the world cup with the same country in the Nintendo universe.

It has been a week passed and the hosts, Brazil (represented by Yoshi), have already made their matches against Croatia (Donkey Kong) yesterday on the opening match day. Today was Luigi (Spain) against Kirby (Netherlands). Luigi was surprised that Kirby won a world cup. He represented Brazil back in 2002 and defeated Mario, who was in the Germany team. It's even more surprising that Kirby won, even though he doesn't have any fingers. Shocking isn't it? Luigi waited for Daisy to come, who always showed up in his matches to support him. But she wasn't there. Luigi was a little scared and was becoming more scared minute by minute Daisy didn't show up. The referee, Toad, told Luigi that he needed to go in his match, since everyone was waiting and there was no time to wait a few more minutes. Spaniard Luigi then went to face against Dutch Kirby. As always, each of them must fill in the Starting 9 and the 7 substitutes on who will play the match. Luigi filled in his and Kirby his. They also get 11 skill cards, for a player to get their special skill activated and 3 substitute cards. The whistle blew and the match started. The international teams are now being controlled by Luigi and Kirby, and are now view on live TV in the real world. In the real world, people can't tell that someone is controlling the players; so basically, the international teams are being themselves.

Luigi couldn't make the goals; he was still worried about Daisy coming to show up. She still wasn't here. Luigi still had hope when Kirby gave him the penalty award. Luigi took the lead 1-0. Luigi felt some faith in him, that is until Kirby gave Netherlands the late equalizer in the end of half time. It was now 1-1. But that didn't stop Netherlands Kirby on making goals in the second half Kirby manage to make four goals! It ended in full time to make the final score 1-5. Netherlands defeated the champions Spain. It was because during the game Luigi panicked when Kirby made two extra goals. Luigi used all of his skill cards on the forward players, making the defensive players in Spain play awfully bad. Luigi also took advantage on his goalkeeper card, using it on the first seven minutes of the game. And not only that, his maneuvers were very rusty, making the Spanish team have less stamina and open shots. And all of this happened because of Daisy not showing up for the first time. Luigi sure made history, but not the good ones. The 1–5 scoreline was the biggest loss margin for a defending champion in the FIFA World Cup, and also Spain's biggest loss in the World Cup. Today was not his day. He went to go to his house after the game and call Daisy on phone to tell her where she was. No answer. He then decided to just wait there until his next game against Link, who represented Chile.

"Hope I don't screw the next game."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spain vs Chile (Group of death)**

Luigi sure did conceded 5 goals and lost the first game, but that didn't mean he was eliminated. Days passed and all the other groups played their matches. Game 2 was on now. Luigi was now ready to face Link, who in this year's World Cup is supporting Chile. Link got a pretty good start in the first game. Totally earned a win by defeating Falco in a 3-1 scoreline.

Netherlands vs Australia started thirty minutes early, and Luigi's game was about to start. Luigi was getting ready backstage and got a knock on the door. Mario showed up, with a cake on his hands. Mario was representing Germany in this year's World Cup. Four years ago, he represented Germany as well and won third place after a lost from his brother. He had that lost rough but he got over it. Even though, he won third place, the FIFA is that the results from second and third place contestants can choose the same country in the next World Cup. Mario accepted that, making him in the Germany team in four World Cups, since 2002.

Mario knew how his brother felt when Daisy wasn't here. He told him that maybe she got stuck in a little situation in her house. No worries for the little guy. Luigi took a deep breath, then sighed, realizing that maybe Mario was right. Mario then told him to worry about the game more and quit being a little baby about losing. Well, that made Luigi turn back to his old self again, minus the part about him being a baby. He then went to make history in his next game. Info has received that Netherlands (Kirby) defeated Australia (Falco), in a 2-3 scoreline. That meant that Netherlands qualified to the next round, the round of 16. It also meant that Australia is eliminated from the World Cup. Luigi needed a win or a tie to avoid himself from getting eliminated too, so he came up with a tactical formation. A Starting 4-3-3 was good for him and adding the new strikers in Spain was high hopes for him. He did forgotten something to add during his formation. He looked at how Link was doing in his Chilean team. Dang, he could try to be a football manager instead of a sword swinger. It is the group of death however.

No time for Kobe basketball swings Waddle dee, do your job and referee. The whistle blew and on goes the game. Luigi did forgot to do something, but what was it. Was it the Goalkeeper? Was it the wonderful strikers he added? Was it the horrible defense he enquired to get with the perfect striking mechanism? Oh crap. Goal for Chile in the twentieth minute. Luigi got shocked to see that. Ok Luigi, don't panic. At least it's 0-1, big deal it's not full time yet. And yet ANOTHER goal from Chile in the forty three minute. Ok now time to panic.

The second half has started and so far its 0-2, with Link taking the lead. Things were going bad to worse for Green Mario. First, a humiliation loss from Kirby, a guy that has no fingers. Second, the bad defense he forgot to set up. Third, conceding two goals in half-time. And finally, Daisy not showing up again. What more can go wrong. Oh not to mention all the perfect shots Spain had to make goals, yet not one was made. Extra time was added and it was no use to win. Luigi notice his right hand and saw in his hand was the 11 Skill cards he never use. "OH CRAP!". It was already too late. Too late, too soon. the scoreline was still 0-2. The defending champions were eliminated in just two games, the fastest way to get eliminated in the group stage. Link celebrated his victory. Chile also advanced with Netherlands to go to the round of 16. Link gave Luigi a farewell hug. Luigi was eliminated, but he still needed to go against the other eliminating team, Australia.

Luigi went home to get his disaster day out of his mind. He decided to see how Mario was doing, and click went the TV. Germany (Mario) wins against Portugal (Samus) with a wonderful 4-0, and a stunning 2-2 tie against Ghana (King Dedede). Well at least it's predictable that he's going to advance to the second round. Because he's Mario. And it's Germany. Luigi received a text message from Daisy in his iPhone (COPYRIGHT). Luigi immediately viewed to see why she never came.

"_Sorry I couldn't make it to see your first two matches. I was busy with important stuff I couldn't do later. And the purple Luigi guy stole my plane ticket. Luckily, He was found in my basement 5 hours later eating some asparagus in the dark. Weird. Please forgive me, I promise it'll never happen again. Looking forward to see you on your third match against Australia. VIVA ESPA__Ñ__A!"_

Well, now we all know. Daisy's plane ticket was lost and Waluigi was becoming one of the strangest people alive. Luigi then decided to play _Watch Dogs_ (Yeah I know, not a nintendo game) and just waited for the next match.

"Should've put De Gea as the goalkeeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Spain vs Australia (Win or lose)**

Even though the Spain was eliminated in just two games, there still need to be a match three. Luigi didn't really cared about anyway. He was already eliminated, but forfeiting was not gonna cut it. He got news that Daisy was coming since her plane ticket got stolen by Waluigi. Daisy finally came after two games unattended. Luigi didn't told her that he was out of the World Cup, he saw how happy she was and telling her would make the smile go upside down.

This game's referee is Piplup. Spain vs Australia was about to start in five minutes. Sources has received news that Netherlands (Kirby) has defeated Chile (Link) in a 2-0 scoreline, but they still both qualify. Netherlands, the group B winner will go against Group A runner up, Mexico (Rosalina). And the runner up of Group B, Chile, will go against the Group A winner, Brazil (Yoshi). Five minutes has passed and the kick off is about to start. Luigi then told Daisy about Losing in his first two games and being eliminated in the World Cup. He then told her that she must be disappointed. Daisy told Luigi that it didn't matter too her winning the World Cup and she was happy that she was her with Luigi. That felt good for the green hat guy and Daisy wished him luck, good luck. The whistle blew and the game has started!

Falco and his team seemed to lag more than usual, making Luigi have the better side. His confidence has came back to him and his nose. Spain's goalkeeper was one of the things that changed. It wasnt De Gea, leg injury, but a good one for Luigi. "It would've been better if it was De Gea." Dang, Spain was in a roll in for the first 20 minutes. It was either Luigi being back to his old self, or the terrible Falco formation. The first goal was made for the former champions, Spain leading 0-1. Luigi was concerned if Falco was even trying for Australia. I mean, this IS the group of death, Luigi now realized that Falco was a dead man in this group. The whistle blew after the 45 minute extra time and it was still 0-1. Break time (INSERT WAITING MUSIC). Break's over. The second whistle blew. This time it was more possession for Spain, going more than 8 shots on target. Luigi decided to take things easy for Australia. He decided to take the Man of the Match player out for a substitute. Well, that clearly didn't work .The second goal for Spain was added. Luigi then made less defending to his players. 13 minutes passed and another goal for Spain was added to the scoreline, 0-3! Man, guess that meant that Falco was terrible being a solo coach. He was better helping and assisting Fox with Uruguay back in 2010. The whistle blew and that was full-time. Luigi made 11 shots with 8 shots on target. Wow! Falco only made 4 shots, but none were on target for goal. Luigi then went to Falco to call it even for him, even though we all knew who won.

Now that the group stages were done, that meant the winners in the group stage and the runners up proceed. Luigi's road to the world cup was over. He wasn't all upset, at least Daisy was here with him and that was the only thing that matter for him. And winning at least one match. Luigi then went to say goodbye to his brother, Mario (Germany), who advanced in Group G. He wished him good luck and went to the airport with Daisy, and later then went to the Pipe teleporter. Back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He then decided to spend his time with Daisy and watch the rest of World Cup on TV, to support Mario.

Seeing the goalkeepers on TV, Luigi then questioned himself about Spain, "I wonder what would happen if De Gea was the starting goalkeeper?"

**THE END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Germany (After The End)**

World Cup has ended a few weeks later and Germany has found their spot to become the World Cup champions for the fourth time. But that's not all that happened.

Germany became the first European team to win a World Cup in Americas.

The result also marked the first time that sides from the same continent had won three tournaments in a row (following Italy in 2006 and Spain in 2010)

For the first time, all the group winners advanced into the quarterfinals.

This was the first time penalty shoot-outs happened in more than one game in a round of 16.

Germany set a World Cup record with four consecutive semi-final appearances.

Germany qualified for the final for the eighth time with a 7–1 win over Brazil – the biggest defeat in Brazilian history since 1920.

Miroslav Klose's (Germany) goal in this match was his 16th in all World Cups, breaking the record he had previously shared with Brazilian Ronaldo and becoming the first player to appear in four World Cup semi-finals.

Overall, Brazil conceded 14 goals in the tournament; this was the most by a team at any single World Cup since 1986, and the most by a host nation in history.

Well there you have it. Mario won the World Cup. Now 4 more years have to wait for the next World Cup to come. In Russia.

Now that the World cup is over how about some end credit music? Or better yet how about some Coldplay?

[Coldplay - Magic]

_Call it magic_

_Call it true_

_Call it magic_

_When I'm with you_

_And I just got broken_

_Broken into two_

_Still I call it magic_

_When I'm next to you_

_And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_

_No, I don't,_

_It's true_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't_

_No, I don't,_

_It's true_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Call it magic_

_Cut me into two_

_And with all your magic_

_I disappear from view_

_And I can't get over_

_Can't get over you_

_Still I call it magic_

_You're such a precious jewel_

_And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't_

_No, I don't,_

_It's true_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't_

_No, I don't,_

_It's true_

_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you_

_Wanna fall_

_I fall so far_

_I wanna fall_

_I fall so hard_

_And I call it magic_

_And I call it true_

_I call it magic_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooh ooh_

_And if you were to ask me_

_After all that we've been through_

_Still believe in magic_

_Oh yes I do_

_Oh yes I do_

_Yes I do_

_Oh yes I do_

_Of course I do_


End file.
